The Seven Confessions of Seto Kaiba
by snowflakeyukiharuno
Summary: There are seven confessions Seto has never told anyone and never plans to. Seto never imagined how his life ended up the way it did. All the mistakes he made, all the pain he faced. Still, he likes where things ended up.


_**Authors Notes: This is a one shot I've been working on since last October. I've rewritten at least three times, edited the format on countless occasions, and just stopped writing in the middle of it. This is my first and most likely only Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and I can't guarantee you'll like it. In fact, I'm betting that I get a lot of flames for this story. But seeing as this has been bothering me since October, It's here. Read if you wish.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. **_

**Confession number 1: **

_Noa Kaiba may have been a brat, but he had great cards._

After Mokuba was safely at his side and Kaiba corps' starting place had been destroyed, Seto went out to countless game shops in search of Shinato's arch like Noah had used during their duel. Seto hated to even think about it, but even though Noah was a selfish, arrogant, brat who kidnapped his baby brother, Noah's card was amazing.

After he held it in his hands, Seto couldn't stand to use it though, the memory always damaging his ego. So Seto tossed the card out in a trash can, hoping to never think about how he'd went out and bought that retched card. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking about it.

It was three years later, when he and Mokuba were playing a small duel in his office, that he saw the card again. Seto had manage to take three hundred of Mokuba's life points and Mokuba counted by placing down _that_ card he was sure he had gotten rid of. Seto's blues eyes widened and his breaths stilled for just a moment, but he continued to act like nothing was wrong.

"How did you get that?" Seto asked Mokuba through clenched teeth. Mokuba looked up at him with unemotional eyes much like his own. It was obvious that Mokuba did not want to be there at that moment.

"You tossed it out. So I took it."

"Why?"

"Because it reminded me of our brother, Noah Nii-san." Mokuba brushed some hair out of his face and turned to his phone, texting some ramdom person as Seto made another move.

Seto secretly lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. Not because of his usual reason of thinking about work, but because he truly wondered if after that point, when he had started working more and not seeing Mokuba as much, that Mokuba didn't see him as the same anymore.

In fact, he wondered if, even with Noah's manipulation of his little brother, that Mokuba really did see Noah as more of a big brother than Seto was. His heart clenched at the thought. Needless to say, that was the worst night of sleep Seto had had since he was seventeen and Mokuba had been kidnapped… again.

**Confession number 2:**

_Seto Kaiba's biggest fear was Mokuba hitting puberty._

When Mokuba had hit puberty, Seto didn't dare help him with explanations about hair, scents, or urges. It was too weird to stare down at his innocent baby brother who he practically raised. It seemed awkward and he felt he didn't _need _to actually do it. He was a rich man who was the older brother, not the father. Surely, the great and amazing Seto Kaiba could come up with a better idea. So, though he wasn't proud to admit it, Seto had his secretary explain all of it to his thirteen year old brother. Mokuba had not been happy with a woman explaining the birds and the bees. He could never look that secretary in the eyes ever again.

Seto honestly wanted to talk to him about it, explain why he shouldn't be involved with girls in that way, and how what's going on is a natural thing. But the idea of his baby brother growing up and becoming a teenager. It scared him to no end. Seto believed that if he threw himself into his work, and pretended like nothing was wrong, he could pass it off as work was busy. He felt terrible for not being there for his little impressionable brother, but it scared him so much to think Mokuba may not need him as much anymore.

Somehow though, Seto managed to get more work. But in the end, he felt Mokuba distance himself away from him seeing as he was always busy and unable to spend time with him like Seto used to do. Seto regretted that the most, but by then what was done was done.

It was when Mokuba had come to sit down with him, a rare time indeed, and they both got up after eating, that Karma finally got to Seto. Mokuba certainly looked older. His face thinned and defined itself, his shoulders broadened, and he even walked like an older man now. Seto had stood up and walked beside Mokuba as they left the room, his eyes flashed to the top of Mokuba's head.

"How tall are you, Mokuba?"

"One hundred eighty-seven centimeters. Why?"

Seto hung his head in shame that day. His baby brother was one centimeter taller than him? Hadn't he only been to Seto's waist before? Hell, Seto could remember a time when Mokuba had barely reached his mid-thigh. Karma sure was a bitch.

**Confession number 3:**

_Besides Yugi, the only person to beat him at Duel Monsters was a hot chick._

When Seto asked out the girl he would later come to love most in the world, even more than Mokuba (which made him feel both guilty and hurt), he wondered how he found himself thinking like this. The first time he saw her, he couldn't think anything nice about her. In fact, he thought her hated her.

They were both at Kaiba land, and there she was, dominating the playing field like a master. He figured, as a duel monsters protégé himself, and him owning the park, he should be able to play her. They battled for about three hours. The only reason he lost was because of they were playing, boosting life points and getting rid of cards. He had run out of cards. She still had a single card left.

He hated her for beating him, just as Yugi did! He challenged her one more time into playing him, this time without a holographic field. He had the urge to wipe that cocky smile off her face.

"You ready to get your ass kicked again, Kaiba?"

"Shut up and duel me." He won of course, this game lasting just as long; however, they both had doubled the size of their decks. He still looked up at her face. That cocky smile was still on her lips.

"So you beat me? Congratulations! At age nineteen, you've managed to beat a girl at a children's card game!" she laughed. He glared at her. She was so infuriating. And then she did something unexpected. Her hands shot out to cup his cheeks in her hands. She forced his blue eyes to stare into her own azure orbs.

"It's so cute," she whispered. He felt his cheeks flush. She moved and kissed his cheek and released him, walking away.

"I suppose this is my last time seeing you since you won this time. Nice playing you, Kaiba! Ciao~!" she giggled and slung her jacket onto her shoulders. She messed with her long white hair and fixed it to a presentable look.

"Kisara," he mumbled. She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to play with you again sometime." She was a formidable adversary. She tossed him a kind smile.

"Card games?"

"Any game after dinner and a movie."

"I pick the movie?"

"As long as it's not a children's movie or a chick flick." She smiled.

"I'd like that, Kaiba. Saturday?"

"Sounds good." He would thank any deity that possessed him into saying that. She was pretty cool. And after their second date and they got to know each other, Kaiba thought she was perhaps one of the greatest people to walk the planet.

The fact that she could play card games was nice. The fact she was good at it was even better. The fact that she was pretty was a plus. And the fact she actually had a brain was fantastic. But when Seto saw the gigantic blue eyes white dragon tattoo from the small of her back to her shoulders blades, he knew he would fall easily.

**Confession number 4:**

_Seto, at one point, was jealous of his girlfriend and his brother… at the same time. But that's not the confession._

Seto half expected Mokuba and Kisara to hate each other. Kisara would hate Mokuba for being how he treated Seto, being an ungrateful brat who didn't respect the older brother who had taken care of him. And Mokuba would hate Kisara for taking more of Seto's time that he refused to share with his baby brother like he did what seemed long ago. Seto was his brother, who seemed to now even care anymore, and this new girl comes in and gets to be with him and steel away whatever relationship remains between the two of them? He expected them to hate the other's guts. Yet, it was no relief when they smiled at each other and were like best friends. Like siblings who loved each other. Deeply.

"So you're the baby brother? You're kinda on the tall side," Kisara giggled.

"And you're my brother's woman, huh? How'd he manage to get you? I mean, sure he's young and has money, but not many woman can stand the egos of us Kaiba men," Mokuba joked with a smile. He even managed to make her laugh.

For the rest of the evening, Kisara and Mokuba talked like old friends, playing games, and telling stories about Seto (most of which he did not like).

Seto was, admittedly, jealous. He wasn't sure what he was more jealous about. Was it that his girlfriend was like more of an older sibling than Seto was or that Mokuba treated his girlfriend better than his own brother? Seto guessed it was a lot of both.

When Mokuba had left the room to go finish homework, Kisara looked Seto straight in the eyes and ran up to hug him.

"Jealousy cute on you, but it must be painful. You shouldn't worry. I love you more than him and I know he loves you more than me. He just doesn't seem to want to show it anymore," she explained. Kisara moved to kiss him.

_Seto's true fourth confession wasn't that he was jealous, but that he nearly Bursted into tears when she said that._

**Confession number 5:**

_Seto has sleepless nights because of girlfriends and one of them isn't even his!_

When Kisara and Seto had decided to go from a strictly romantic relationship to a sexual one, Seto had insisted on them keeping it as discrete as possible. Since his birthday, Seto and Mokuba had gotten a lot closer. Not as close as before Mokuba was a teenager, but much closer than they had been. Seto knew he would die if Mokuba walked in on him and Kisara having their intimate affair. He would just die right there on the spot. And Mokuba probably would with him.

Seto couldn't even begin to fathom the number of times he and Kisara had to quiet themselves at the sound of Mokuba knocking on his door about phone calls for work. Mokuba usually ended up taking care of it, as the official (but never technically having to work) vice president of Kaiba Corp, but the point was they could be caught at any moment.

Seto worrying about Mokuba walking in on him all changed when Mokuba had been sixteen, sometime after Seto's twenty-first birthday. He and Kisara wanted to ask Mokuba if he'd like to go out to dinner with them to commemorate an important business affair finally closed and in favor of Kaiba corp.

Seto was not prepared for what happened when he opened the door. He really knew he needed to learn how to knock.

Mokuba was on the couch in his bedroom, panting heavily, school jacket tossed on the floor, shirt unbuttoned, panting, with cheeks flushed. Beneath him was a young girl, hair now messed up with uneven pigtails, school jacket still on but lose all around her, shirt completely unbuttoned, bra covered chest covered in hickeys and salvia, panting, cheeks flushed, hand knotted in Mokuba's unruly hair.

Seto thought two things. One, he was extremely fortunate that he showed up with Mokuba's pants still on, and this girl still having her legs closed to him. And two, the concept of _waiting_ didn't stick the way Seto informed his secretary to do.

Seto confronted Mokuba about this at dinner. Kisara had decided to walk the girl Mokuba was with home and then go home herself. The whole meal consisted of Seto screaming at his brother more like a son than an older brother. After some yelling and some blushing, the boys finally had what they wanted.

Seto had his questions answered. Was his brother a virgin? (Yes. As was the girl he was with.) Who was that girl? (A girl Mokuba had become friends with a few years ago and who he had started dating a year ago). What he was thinking? (He wasn't. They were playing Capumon and they ended up on the same couch). What would have happened had she gotten pregnant? (She wouldn't have, he had condoms.) Who had bought Seto's precious, innocent brother condoms? (The same woman who explained puberty to the boy.) On Monday, Seto fired his secretary and replaced her easily.

Seto never confessed how many days without sleep and constant mindless card games it took to get over walking in on his baby brother.

**Confession number six:**

_Seto was thankful for the fight he had with his brother. _

Seto and Mokuba had never fought. They had separated, barely spoke to each other for months on time, and didn't seem to know the other or their lives. All of this was true. But they never fought. Ever.

That all changed on an October afternoon. It was raining and Mokuba was upset about something. Whatever it was seemed very important to the younger Kaiba, but Seto had brushed it off, not realizing how serious Mokuba was about this issue.

"Seto! Are you even listening to me?" Mokuba nearly yelled as he stepped in front of his older brother. Seto looked up from his phone at his brother.

"Mokuba, whatever seems to be the issue, can we talk about this later?" Seto asked. Mokuba glared.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Mokuba, we can talk about your problem later. I have work-"

"Seto, that'll be too late! Please-"

"Mokuba, I'm serious. I have work. You can be patient long enough-"

"Dammit, Seto! This is the problem! Since I turned thirteen it's been work _this_ and work _that_! Screw it all! I'm being serious here! I need your help! I miss my big brother!" Mokuba yelled. Seto starred in disbelief, voice lost at the moment. Mokuba had looked up at Seto with pleading eyes. And they waited there for what felt like hours. And just as Seto caught his breath and regained his voice, his phone went off. Seto answered the call.

"Kaiba speaking," he said into the phone. Mokuba looked crushed for just a moment before walking away. Seto meant to chase after him, he really did, but he was stuck there, talking with some low life business man who seemed to not care about anything. Seto wondered when he became like that.

Later on in the day, after his calls were done, Seto went to go find Mokuba, try and talk with him. He walked to Mokuba's room to find him gone. He checked all over and received sign his brother was even in the house. Worry washed over Seto like water off a duck's back.

Where was Mokuba? Was he getting in trouble? Another phone called answered that question for him.

Seto found Mokuba, just as he was told, at the police station, sitting next to that same girl he had apparently been dating. Seto wasn't happy.

"I'm here to take Mokuba home," he told a police officer.

"There's a fee," the officer replied. Seto tossed him over a few hundred thousand yen. He went on his merry way from there. Seto walked over the Mokuba and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Mokuba, what were you thinking?" he growled. Mokuba turned to the girl beside him, black eyed and frightened, then back at Seto.

"I thought I'd kick the ass of the bastard who was beating my girlfriend," Mokuba replied simply. Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba chewed on the inside of his cheek before breaking free of Seto's grasp.

"I told you I needed your help," he murmured then walked up to a police officer. Some money was exchanged, and Mokuba motioned for the girl to get up. She walked over slowly (and limping) and wrapped an arm around Mokuba's waist, who followed the same action. Seto followed them, and led them silently to his car. Mokuba and the girl (who Seto just realized he didn't know the name of) sat in the back seat away from each other as Seto slid into the driver's seat. They drove for about twenty minutes before Seto spoke.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Seto asked the girl. She looked surprised that he had spoken to her.

"Ki-Kisara said I could spend the night with her," the girl stuttered. Seto nodded. He didn't know Kisara and this girl were close. Seto drove them to Kisara's house in silence. Fifteen minutes later, all three got out of the car and up the steps. Kisara was waiting on the front porch, sipping hot tea. Three more glasses sat there, waiting.

"Mokuba, take Ai to the guest room. Ai, honey, there are some clean clothes on the bed. You can take a shower and come down here for tea if you want," Kisara told her with a smile. So that was her name. Ai. Mokuba and _Ai_ headed into the house. Seto took a seat beside Kisara, taking a cup of tea and sipping it with her.

"He scared me half to death," Seto began.

"He was scared half to death," Kisara defended calmly.

"He shouldn't have left the house," Seto countered.

"He asked for your help," Kisara replied and sipped her tea.

"I didn't know…"

"You were busy work. He understands that… but he doesn't like it," Kisara explained. Seto sighed. She was right. What happened to the Kaiba Seto who was always there for his baby brother? Who always helped him and listened and never let anything get in the way of spending time or talking with his brother? What happened to him?

Seto turned his head towards the house.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Seto. Kisara shrugged.

"Her dad's a powerful man. He'll bail himself out probably tomorrow morning and she'll end up living with him again," Kisara sighed ruefully. "I really wish I could help her out more, but for now, all I can do now is protect her for the night."

Seto starred down at his hands and sipped his tea. Mokuba stepped out not too long later, frowning and not wanting to talk to anyone. He took a glass of tea and sighed.

"She's not coming down for the rest of the night. She just wants to sleep," Mokuba suddenly told Kisara. She nodded.

"It's getting late. You two should go home," Kisara instructed. Seto moved to peck her on the lips then turned to leave finding Mokuba already half way to the car. Seto followed the boy, who was now sitting in the driver's seat.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Seto. We need to talk. I want to drive."

"This is ridiculous. Slide over so I can drive."

"Seto-"

"Mokuba. Do it." Mokuba sighed and got out of the car, then headed over to sit in the passenger seat. Sighing, Seto got into the car and started to drive off. They sat there in total silence. Didn't Mokuba have something he wanted to tell Seto? Seto waited for him to talk, but Mokuba just sat in silence, starring out the window. Giving up for once, Seto broke the silence.

"Mokuba," Seto began. Mokuba turned to him, waiting for his response. "There was something you wanted to talk to me about." Mokuba nodded.

He looked down for a moment, started twiddling his thumbs as if he needed something to.

"I… I wanted to apologize," he stated clearly, almost as if it was nothing. Seto remained silent as Mokuba started fiddling with random things in the car. "I haven't been the easiest to deal with for a while… I'm sorry Seto… I haven't been fair to you. You did everything you could for me and I repaid you by being angry and rebellious…. I'm sorry Seto…. I'm sorry Onii-Sama…" Mokuba hid under the mess of his hair, refusing to look at his older brother. Seto remained just as silent. After about two minutes, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry too, Mokuba." That was hard to spit out. Mokuba's eyes shot up, as if he hadn't expected Seto to say those words. As if he'd never heard those words. Both were probably true. "I ignored you. I probably made you feel like I didn't care, like there was no one to rely on. I'm sorry."

Mokuba remained silent and shocked, his eyes wide. Seto took a deep breath and continue.

"You needed my help earlier…. You asked for my help so you could help that girlfriend of yours who was in trouble. And I just brushed you… it seems I've been brushing you off for a long time… I should have been there for you… so…. I'm sorry…"

Mokuba remained just as silent before sighing. "It was when you stopped wearing your locket."

Seto looked at him confused. "What?"

"You stopped wearing your locket… I started thinking… you didn't care about us…. Up until then I had been okay with everything. I was okay with you throwing away Noa's card…. I was okay with you being busy with work… I was even okay with having your secretary explain the birds and bees, even if it was extremely awkward for me, but I wasn't okay when you stopped wearing the locket." Mokuba was clutching the end of his shirt.

"I was afraid I lost you," he admitted. Just like Seto feared had happened with Mokuba. Seto patted him on the shoulder and drove them home. The next day, they had breakfast together. Mokuba told a lame joke and Seto smiled. He hadn't answered a call or email until they were done. The two were nearly inseparable after that.

**Confession number 7:**

_Seto Kaiba broke down crying during the happiest time of his life._

Admittedly, after Kisara, Mokuba was second to hold the baby. Seto was forced away on a business trip and came back a few hours after Kisara gave birth. Seto showed up, his wife sleeping, hair messed up around her face, looking beautiful like always.

Mokuba was sitting in a chair next to her, striped shirt messed up like someone had attacked him and hand bandaged up like it had been crushed by a steel door. His hair was messy, as usual. Bags rested under his eyes. A bundle in a pink blanket rested in his arms. Mokuba threw him a grin when Seto came in.

"She's beautiful, Seto. You did a great job," Mokuba assured. Seto came closer to peer over at the bundle.

"Aren't you a cutie," Mokuba cooed. "You're gonna' be a looker. I know. Don't grow up too fast now. Uncle Mokuba will feel old if you do."

"Mokuba, you're nineteen. You're far from old," Seto replied. Mokuba smirked and kissed the baby's forehead. Mokuba extended his arms towards Seto.

"You want to hold her, right?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded and tried to support the little girl in his arms.

She had warm rosy cheeks and long blond eye lashes. A tuft of white hair like Kisara stuck out on her head. Her fingers were curled and her lips were parted as she slept. Seto starred at her. She was just so perfect, so beautiful. He had only held her for few seconds but he already loved her more than Mokuba. He loved her more than Kisara. He loved her more than anything.

"What did Kisara name her?" Seto asked. Mokuba smiled.

"She tried to name her after a flower, but I told her children named after flowers die young. She said you could pick something when you got here," Mokuba explained.

"Ai."

"Wh-what?"

"Ai. I want to name her Kaiba Ai." Mokuba froze, face twisted in pain and in confliction.

"It's a beautiful name," Mokuba whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

"Then she'd be named after someone important to you and Kisara," Seto explained. Mokuba nodded. When Seto and Mokuba brought Ai to Kisara, she didn't stay long. Soon, she was forced back home and Mokuba couldn't do anything about it. Long and sad story short, Ai died two weeks later. She had been beaten to death. Mokuba mourned for weeks.

"Ya… that means a lot to me, Seto. Thank you."

"Mokuba…."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here for us," Seto explained. Mokuba let out a smile.

"No problem bro. As if I'd miss my Niece being born. I'd do it again for sure. Actually, I probably will end up being here again. I'm going to go get something to eat," Mokuba explained as he got up. He moved to kiss baby Ai on the forehead and left the room.

Seto suddenly found something tugging on his shirt collar. Seto looked down to see a white haired infant with a devious smirk tugging on his collar. Her eyes shown just like his own.

"Hello there," he murmured. That's when it hit him. Seto Kaiba…. Was a dad. This was his baby. He was responsible for another person's life. He could ruin this beautiful child's life. Seto for once, felt worry.

Then another tug and she giggled. Seto saw her smile and suddenly all was right in the world. He did it. He was a dad. He made this perfect creation. The woman he loved had joined him in making this perfect and wonderful life. His heart swelled and Seto had never been happier.

Tears spilled over his eyes. He'd never felt so happy. For a moment, Seto Kaiba had a perfect and happy life. He cried. And Cried.

Kisara even laughed at him when she woke up, then agreed that Ai was a wonderful name. Mokuba walked in a few second later and smiled at the two. Seto sent him a knowing look and Mokuba stifled a laugh.

Mokuba grinned and hugged his brother who was still crying from the overwhelming joy he was having. Something neither of them had shared in a long time. Seto accepted it full heartedly and starred down at the joy in his hands.

"Nii-Sama," Mokuba began. Seto looked down at the mess of the hair he had. "Today was a good day."

Yes it was, Mokuba. It certainly was.

_**More than likely, none of the characters are actually IN character. I made Mokuba just plain un-Mokuba like, Seto is very vulnerable (then again, this being his secrets and confessions, he should probably be) and Kisara is like a completely different person. I'm truly sorry if I pissed you off with this piece, but as I said, I just had to push this thought from my mind.**_

_**If you see any issues with spelling or grammar that bother, you please feel free to tell me. I can edit them out the sooner you tell me. If you don't like this story, good for you. Leave a flame if you wish. I don't particularly care as long as you give me a way to make it better or explain what made it so bad. This could help me with any future pieces I end up writing. **_

_**Please have a nice day.**_


End file.
